


Otaku Lover

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Freak, Games, M/M, Vicyuu, Videogames, Yuuvic, amistad, convenciones, leveBDSM, nerd, otaku, phichitxYuuripasado, slowburn, yuuridemisexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Yuuri adora su rutina casi tanto como adora ver anime. Cada día después de trabajar se conecta a una plataforma online a jugar y pasa horas conversando con un agradable chico.Víctor odia su trabajo de día, lo único que lo mantiene a flote es su segundo trabajo como cosplayer profesional, y las tardes que pasa jugando con aquel enigmático jugador que tanto le fascina.Cuando el destino se tuerce y finalmente alinea sus caminos, todo parece ser mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñaron.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri siempre quiso saber quién fue el que decidió los pasos correctos para la vida: estudiar, trabajar, casarse, comprar una casa, tener hijos y jubilarse cuando estos crezcan.

Pasos esquematizados y cada uno de ellos con sus propias normas: al estudiar, era bien visto tener una novia o dos, salir de fiesta y ser muy sociable, pero sin bajar las notas. Tal vez conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, eventualmente graduarse y sentar cabeza en las relaciones, porque en ese entonces la edad para tener hijos se acerca y no hay tiempo que perder.

El problema era que en toda esa vida maquetada y correcta que se suponía debía llevar, el tiempo estaba tan limitado que solo le quedaban dos preguntas por hacerse.

¿Y en que momento podía ver anime hasta las 4 de la mañana?

¿Cuándo, por el amor de Thor, podría dedicarse a jugar videojuegos y rol, hacer maratones de Star wars y leer toda la saga de “The house of M” de X-men, si se suponía que también debía tener vida social?

El caso era que Yuuri no podía llevar la vida socialmente aceptable. Sus hobbies le quitaban ese tiempo que debía dedicar a ser un ciudadano ejemplar y amaba tanto estos gustos que francamente ya le daba igual.

Yuuri era un otaku. O un nerd, ñoño, friki, adicto a los videojuegos, cualquier apelativo similar.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento en Detroit, había ido hace cinco años a estudiar allí, logró sacar la carrera de Ingeniería en informática y ahora se encontraba haciendo un magister en programación de videojuegos.

Ganaba bien, pero su dinero se iba en libros, cómics, consolas y juegos de último momento. No se quejaba, era la vida que quería y disfrutaba, y aunque no tenía mucha vida social, tenía amigos con los cuales compartía sus ñoñadas y que eran igual o más inadaptados que él.

Esa día llegó entusiasmado a su habitación. Era viernes, por lo que mañana libraba y podría quedarse hasta tarde jugando, además había una convención importante al otro día y tenía que ir, después de todo él era el secretario de “La orden del Jedi”, un grupo bastante conocido de fans de Star Wars.

Vichan lo recibió entusiasmado. Su pequeño caniche daba saltos con sus patitas, moviendo sus orejas de forma adorable y Yuuri lo tomó de inmediato en brazos para darle mimos. Su perro era su compañero en aquel solitario departamento, no se imaginaba una vida sin escuchar las patitas de su caniche corriendo por todas partes. Le había puesto así en honor a un famosísimo cosplayer que Yuuri admiraba desde hace años.

Dejó sus cosas tiradas en la habitación y después de hacerse algo rápido para comer y alimentar a Vichan, prendió su computadora gamer.

Mientras esta se encendía, el sonido de R2D2 resonó en la habitación con fuerza, por lo que se apresuró a revisar su celular: le había llegado un mensaje de Phichit.

Phichit “TengoMuchoLag” Chulanont: Yuuri, ¿mañana a qué hora tenemos que llegar al evento? 

YuuriElFudanshiReprimido: A las 9. Recuerda que hay que montar el stand antes de que abran.

Phichit “TengoMuchoLag” Chulanont: Está bien. ¿Darás alguna vuelta antes de que abran? Hay que aprovechar antes de que vendan todo.

YuuriElFudanshiReprimido: Debo hacerlo, necesito comprar los nuevos nendoroid de Voltron que salieron.

Phichit “TengoMuchoLag” Chulanont: ¿Shiro?

YuuriElFundashiReprimido: Y Keith.

Phichit “TengoMuchoLag” Chulanont: ¿Te vas a comprar ambos? Después no te estés quejando de que gastaste todo el sueldo a principio de mes.

YuuriElFundashiReprimido: ¡Si no los compro a ambos no sirve! Tienen que estar juntos.

Phichit “TengoMuchoLag” Chulanont: El poder de la ship es más importante. I feel you, bro. Nos vemos mañana en la entrada.

Sonrió ante ese mensaje y dejó el celular sobre la mesita. Su computador ya estaba listo y miró ansioso la hora sobre el reloj que estaba colgado a un costado de su solitaria cama. Quedaba poco para que él se conectara.

¿Quién era él? 

VN2512 o Vitya para los amigos, era el chico con quien jugaba online casi todas las noches. Se habían conocido hace 6 meses en el juego favorito de Yuuri. Él tenía un guerrero milenario como personaje y Vitya una elfa maga. Se habían encontrado en el juego y como este tenía chat, comenzaron a hablar y jugar juntos.

Le encantaba hablar con Vitya. Los fines de semana pasaba horas hablando y jugando con él, compartiendo gustos y opiniones, recomendaciones de series y anécdotas. Era de sus momentos favoritos del día y muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo ansiándolo. El ver el logo del juego, su usuario activo y ese primer “¡Hola!” que los conectaría por el resto de la noche.

Yuuri había podido juntar algunos datos de él. Sabía que Vitya también era fan de Harry Potter, estaba obsesionado con Juego de tronos y Shingeki no kyojin, y solía jugar con magos y hechiceros en cada videojuego o juego de rol que se le ponía por delante.

También sabía que era muy carismático y muy conversador, se interesaba mucho por su día y siempre hablaba del suyo, aunque con menos entusiasmo: Vitya era un dibujante, y aunque hacía diversos cómics y comisiones, tenía un patreón en internet en el cual era bastante reconocido, su trabajo fijo era el ser dibujante en los tribunales de justicia, algo que a Yuuri le resultaba de lo más interesante pero que para Víctor era increíblemente aburrido.

Vitya siempre le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, las carcajadas fluían en esa solitaria habitación llena de posters que poseía y se sentía pleno en esa tranquilidad.

De pronto el sonido del chat del juego se activó, la pantalla se llenó del mapa de este y ahí estaba él, esperándolo tras la pantalla.

VN2512: ¡Ya era hora! Llevo un rato esperándote, se acercan unos orcos y pensé que moriría solo.

HanKatsuki: Pero si me conecté a la hora que dijimos.

VN2512: Los minutos sin ti siempre se me hacen eternos =( 

HanKatsuki: Admite que es por la manada de orcos que se acerca

VN2512: Tal vez, pero la mitad es porque tu presencia me alegra el día ~

“A mí me alegra la vida”. —Pensó Yuuri.

Sonrió al leer esa frase, deslizando con rapidez el mouse a medida que se acercaban los enemigos. Eran muchos, pero ambos estaban bien equipados y tenían un nivel decente como para dar la pela, además estaban acostumbrados a jugar juntos por lo que pudieron vencerlos relativamente pronto.

VN2512: Te dije que te necesitaba.

HanKatsuki: Buena idea potenciarme con magia, nos salvaste a los dos.

VN2512: Eso es porque nos complementamos, cariño <3

HanKatsuki: Ya extrañaba tus comentarios inapropiados.

VN2512: ¡Tengo muchos más bajo la manga!

HanKatsuki: Te creo, siempre me sorprendes, Vitya n.n

Abrió las patatas fritas que tenía a un costado y comenzó a comer. El ruido crujiente sonaba sobre los sonidos que emitía el juego, pero Yuuri solo podía estar atento a su compañero y lo mucho que disfrutaba su presencia cibernética. El sonido del chat volvió a llamar su atención y cuando vio lo que le preguntó, su corazón se aceleró.

VN2512: Hey, iba a preguntarte si irás al evento de mañana, ¿la DetroitComic?

Titubeó ante esa pregunta, sintiendo el estómago repentinamente apretado. ¿Acaso quería que se viesen en persona? Solo pensarlo lo puso nervioso, pero el buen humor de ese día lo alentó a responder con sinceridad, después de todo una parte de él anhelaba conocerlo, ver a la persona con la cual conversaba tantas horas casi cada día y tal vez entablar una amistad más cercana… Aunque la sola idea de ese encuentro le pusiese los pelos de punta.

HanKatsuki: Iré con un amigo, debo estar en el stand de Star Wars, ¿Por qué? 

VN2512: ¿Te gustaría que nos viésemos allí? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de conocerte! Y debo ir todo el día porque me toca hacer cosplay para el evento.

HanKatsuki: No sabía que hacías cosplay, ¿de qué personaje irás?

VN2512: Hay mucho que aún no sabes de mí, deberías conocerme en persona para averiguar más 😉 

Se sonrojó ante ese comentario tan coqueto, agradeciendo mentalmente que había una pantalla que los separaba. Vitya siempre decía cosas así, pero la expectativa de conocerlo en persona cambiaba las cosas y aunque sabía que tendría el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y verlo, ansiaba conocerlo.

Aun así, no podía evitar pensar cómo sería en persona. Como se comportaría o qué diría. No dejaba de imaginar cómo era físicamente y aunque nunca había preguntado, algo del ego de su amigo online le decía que no podía ser desagradable a la vista.

HanKatsuki: No respondiste mi pregunta.

VN2512: ¡Es una sorpresa!

HanKatsuki: ¿Y como voy a reconocerte si es una sorpresa? .-. 

VN2512: Cierto, no lo había pensado… Iré de Sephiroth, de kingdom hearts.

HanKatsuki: Esa es una idea ambiciosa, espero que te veas bien y no hagas el ridículo.

VN2512: ¡Jamás! Antes muerto que sencillo.

Un ruido en el juego le advirtió de un posible peligro. Habían llegado a un puente pantanoso el cual se veía sospechoso, además la música de fondo del emulador se había vuelto un poco más tétrica.

HanKatsuki: Tu siempre tan diva Vitya xD, Ten cuidado, en este puente siempre hay duendes.

VN2512: A los duendes me los desayuno con Vodka, Yuuri.

HanKatsuki: Me está llegando un flashback de esa vez que nos rodearon un montón en una taberna.

VN2512: ¡Eso es distinto! Bajé la guardia por culpa de tus coqueteos, eso es culpa tuya. Tendrás que tomar responsabilidad por ello e invitarme a un trago mañana.

Otra vez con esos coqueteos. Sentía el pulso acelerado, estaba embriagado por una sensación de éxtasis en el pecho. Era extraño, estaba ansioso por conocerlo en el buen y mal sentido de la palabra. Solo deseaba que todo saliera bien al otro día y poder seguir manteniendo ese preciado tiempo que ambos tenían después del trabajo.

HanKatsuki: Jamás te he coqueteado, Vitya, solo te había dicho que me gustaba tu atuendo. El de tu personaje, no el tuyo, ni siquiera sé cómo luces.

VN2512: Luzco fabuloso, por supuesto. Pero eso igual es coqueteo. 

HanKatsuki: Me gusta tu humildad.

VN2512: Mi humildad es parte de mí, así que lo tomaré como que te gusto yo 😉 

HanKatsuki: De todas formas lo tomarás así xD

VN2512: ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te ves tú? Aparte de asiático, claro.

Ay no. Esa era la parte que quería evitar… ¿Cómo le decía que era un cuatro ojos asiático simplón con problemas de sobre peso? Bien, que había logrado bajar bastante así que estaba acercándose a su peso ideal otra vez, pero seguía sobre la media… Y tenía la piel con estrías por culpa de eso.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Vitya se iba a decepcionar cuando lo viese debido a su apariencia. Además daba igual, a pesar de que a él sí le gustaban los hombres, nada garantizaba que a Vitya también le gustasen y francamente su relación no era así, por lo que ni siquiera debería estar preocupándose de esos pensamientos, menos considerando su propia falta de deseo.

HanKatsuki: Luzco como un Otaku al borde de una crisis existencial.

VN2512: Acabas de describir a la mayoría de los Otakus, Yuuri, sé más específico XD

HanKatsuki: Pues… Estaré en el stand de “La orden del Jedi” Tengo el pelo negro feo y sin gracia, anteojos azules y de montura grande, piel de muerto y ojeras.

VN2512: Y no olvidemos baja autoestima.

HanKatsuki: Exacto.

VN2512: Apuesto que luces mucho más adorable de lo que dices, ya quiero conocerte :D ¿estarás con algún traje en específico? 

HanKatsuki: Claro, iré de hobbit.

VN2512: ¿En serio? Eso es raro, pensé que eras del fandom de Star Wars…

HanKatsuki: ¡Por supuesto que no iré de hobbit! El grupo se llama la orden del Jedi, iré como Jedi.

VN2512: ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí T-T

HanKatsuki: Lo pones demasiado fácil.

No podía dejar de sonreír ante la expectativa. Mañana al fin conocería a la persona con la que había estado hablando por meses, aquel con quien se había conectado más allá que con cualquiera de todos sus amigos online y a pesar del nerviosismo, estaba feliz.

Siguieron jugando por un par de horas más. Tenían que llegar a una ciudad cercana para la siguiente misión y eso implicaba cruzar por muchos obstáculos entre medio. Se unieron a un grupo de mercenarios en el camino con los cuales pudieron vencer a un par de trolls y con eso dieron por finalizada la partida, despidiéndose para acordar verse al día siguiente.

Yuuri apagó el computador con el corazón en paz. Era tarde, y al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para ir al evento, gracias a Thor que este sería en un lugar techado, la DetroitComic era un evento bastante grande y concurrido (aunque no tanto como la Comic Con), por lo que tenía muchos más recursos para llevarse a cabo con comodidad.

Botó la bolsa de papitas a la basura y se fue a lavar los dientes. Vichan ya se encontraba acurrucado en un costado de la cama, su presencia siempre lo hacía sentirse acompañado y sentía que era más que suficiente. A pesar de lo que mucha gente podría pensar, no anhelaba la compañía de otro ser humano, la verdad es que jamás lo había hecho y esa falta de deseo sexual por otros nunca lo había perturbado en demasía, de hecho, lo prefería.

Se acostó luego de ponerse el pijama, abrazando a su cachorro y enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas. Estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, mañana sería un día agotador y cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, abrió los ojos de golpe recordando que aún no ponía la alarma.

Tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, quedando un poco encandilado por el brillo de la pantalla. Sonrió un poco al ver su fondo de pantalla, era uno de los mejores cosplay de su ídolo Víctor Nikiforov, una personificación precisa y hermosa de Sesshomaru de la serie Inuyasha, aunque mucho más sexy si es que eso era posible. 

Programó el despertador y cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para volver a apagar la pantalla, notó que tenía un par de notificaciones en Instagram. 

Abrió la aplicación para ver si tenía algún mensaje importante antes de dormir. Para variar eran solo memes de Phichit, aunque aprovechó de mirar un poco en la aplicación a ver si había algo nuevo e interesante que ver.

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Era una imagen del Instagram de Víctor Nikiforov. Aparecía una espada larga y unas alas azules bajo esta que se le hicieron escalofriantemente familiares.

v-nikiforov: Listo para la DetroitComic de mañana, el público a pedido a Sephiroth, así que eso tendrán~ Pasen a sacarse una foto conmigo, no muerdo (a no ser que me lo pidan bien 😉).

No podía ser. Era absurdo de solo pensarlo, las coincidencias existían en el mundo, sobre todo en un evento tan concurrido como la DetroitComic, lo más probable es que muchos cosplays se repitieran y el solo pensar que Vitya podría ser Víctor era ridículo, lo habría sabido después de tantos meses pasando tiempo juntos.

Tragó saliva, apagando el celular de golpe y dejándolo casi con miedo en la mesita. No debía pensar en eso, solo era una coincidencia extraña, probablemente el sueño le había jugado una mala pasada y por eso había visto aquello. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir y olvidarlo, mañana tendría un día lo suficientemente agotador como para además estar cansado.

Le costó dormirse después de eso, aferrado en un abrazo a su caniche y con pensamientos confusos en su mente.


	2. Un otaku en sociedad

Quiero los dos por favor—apuntó hacia las figuras que tanto había anhelado —. Pagaré en efectivo.

—Son 110 dólares —. La amable chica puso ambas cajas en una bolsa, recibió el pago y le otorgó sus nuevos artículos para su colección.

—Muchas gracias, espero que venda mucho hoy —hizo una corta reverencia y se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Se alejaron de la tienda, Phichit iba con él y es que su amigo también pretendía comprar algunas cosas antes de que se abriese el evento para aquellos que tienen entrada VIP.

La DetroitComic era un evento nerd bastante concurrido que se celebraba una vez al año. No llegaba a ser tan espectacular ni esperado como la ComiCon (cuyas entradas aun no estaban a la venta), pero era bastante masivo, aunque más enfocado en un público aficionado a los comics, videojuegos y similares que al anime.

De todas formas siempre había mucho público otaku y variado en general, al final todos compartían el mismo espacio y entorno social en aquellos eventos, Yuuri sentía que se encontraba extrañamente unido a esa comunidad y es que al ver a tanta gente con los mismo gustos que él lo reconfortaba.

Habían llegado a las 09:00 AM a montar su stand. Al pertenecer a un grupo de fans de Star Wars, tanto Yuuri como Phichit les correspondía montar el puesto de colección que ofrecían, además del sector donde harían las demostraciones de lucha de espada laser y donde recaudarían fondos ofreciendo fotos para aquellos que se animasen a disfrazarse de Jedi o de alguna vestimenta de aquel universo.

Yuuri era el secretario del club, mientras que Phichit era el encargado de marketing y difusión, un cargo que se tomaba muy a pecho y que significaba tenerlo todo el día dando vueltas para todas partes con su cámara, algunas veces llegando a colmar la paciencia del pacifico presidente del club: Guang Hong.

Apenas estuvo montado el stand, tuvo permiso para ir a pasear un poco con Phichit y comprar sus preciados nendoroid de Voltron. La verdad es que con todo el ajetreo de la mañana no había podido permitirse sentirse demasiado ansioso, pero ahora el nerviosismo volvía a atenazar su estómago y este iba ligado por completo a una sola persona: Vitya.

Yuuri no podía estar más impaciente y temeroso a la vez por conocerlo. Le había costado toda una noche de dormir y despertara a cada rato para convencerse de que Vitya no podía ser Víctor Nikiforov (porque sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad), y aunque el lograr eso le había traído cierta paz, lo cierto era que seguía nervioso por conocer a su amigo cibernético.

—¿A qué hora empezamos con la venta de fotos? —preguntó Phichit, distrayéndolo de sus ansiosos pensamientos.

—Apenas abran a todo el público —contestó, observando con interés una figura de Gandalf el blanco sobre un puesto de El señor de los anillos.

—Insisto en que debí ponerme el traje de Stormtrooper para atraer más gente, la última vez se llenó gracias a mis pasos de baile.

—Debemos dejarlo para las fotos, así las personas tienen más opciones y podemos reunir más fondos—suspiró, apartando la mirada de la figura. Era demasiado cara y los nendoroid ya lo habían dejado un poco ajustados, no podía permitirse más gastos fuertes —. Además, la última vez se llenó porque estabas haciendo el ridículo, no recaudamos tanto dinero.

—¡Pero dupliqué mis seguidores en Instagram debido a eso! —Phichit le mostró la pantalla de su celular, mostrando la aplicación —. Hacer el ridículo solo es un paso más para la fama.

—En ese caso cómprate tu propio traje y hace brake dance como stormtrooper con tu propio dinero —sugirió Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros.

Terminaron de recorrer el evento a paso rápido, después de todo los demás también querían recorrer y les correspondía a ellos cuidar el espacio que compartían. 

No dejó de mirar a todas partes en caso de ver una larga cabellera plateada. Se sentía nervioso y saltón, pero sentía que sería más fácil que Vitya lo encontrase primero que al revés y esa idea no le gustaba tanto, prefería verlo primero, esconderse y observarlo un rato antes de atreverse a enfrentarlo.

Cuando abrieron al fin el evento al público, se llenó de forma tan rápida que a Yuuri no le sorprendería que la gente hubiese entrado corriendo. Los pasillos se llenaron de personas con diferentes vestimentas, ahí donde miraba Yuuri podía ver gente haciendo cosplay, algunas chicas vestidas de lolita y uno que otro sujeto con camisetas de superhéroe. 

Muchos curiosos se paraban frente a su stand a observar la enorme colección de objetos de Star Wars que habían reunido con su club. Algunos ya habían comenzado a hacer fila para poder sacarse fotos y fue un alivio, porque la ansiedad que sentía pasó a segundo plano cuando tuvo que enfocarse en ayudar a la gente a vestirse y sacarse fotos, todo sea por reunir más fondos.

Adoraba esa clase de ajetreo. Poder hablar con sus amigos de cualquier cosa, comentar el último capítulo de Boku no hero que habían visto o los curiosos cosplays que pasaban. Si la vida social se limitase a aquel círculo que frecuentaba, Yuuri jamás se habría sentido fuera de lugar en su vida.

Una lástima que el resto del mundo fuese tan normal.

—Chicos, han estado todo el día con las fotos, Otabek y Seung los relevarán— Guang se había acercado a ellos, se había quitado la máscara de Darth Vader, dándole un aspecto mucho más suave —. Pueden ir a ver las charlas, hoy hay muy buenos invitados.

—No te preocupes, estamos bien aquí —se apresuró a responder. El solo pensar en tener que salir de ese seguro metro cuadrado en el que estaban lo ponía ansioso otra vez, ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba a Vitya por ahí?

—Pero Yuuri, yo sí quiero descansar un poco —Phichit interrumpió haciendo un puchero —. Quiero ir a sacar fotos al evento, hoy está uno de los seiyuu de One Piece.

—Entonces ve tú, yo prefiero moverme lo menos posible —respondió evasivo. Su mente era una caótica contradicción, por un lado deseaba quedarse allí a la espera de que Vitya lo encontrase y por el otro quería largarse lo antes posible y encontrarlo antes para prepararse mentalmente. Un lío.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a su alrededor, no había visto a nadie con un cosplay de Sephiroth, pero cada vez que veía algo parecido a alas su corazón hacía una pequeña voltereta y un sonrojo tenue cubría su rostro. El evento solo llevaba dos horas, no sabía como sobreviviría lo que quedaba.

—Está bien, supongo que tendré que ir solo —respondió Phichit, mirándolo con esa habitual suspicacia. Mierda, eso significaba que pronto recibiría un interrogatorio de su parte —. Seung, acompáñame.

—Pero debo quedarme donde me asignaron.

—No seas aburrido.

Vio como su amigo tomaba al coreano de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastraba lejos. Soltó un suspiro ante eso, Phichit llevaba meses tras el silencioso nuevo miembro del grupo y seguía sin conseguir demasiados avances, esperaba que pronto se rindiese al ver la constante apatía de este, pero su amigo podía ser increíblemente terco cuando se lo proponía.

—En ese caso me quedaré yo en la sección de fotografía, tú puedes estar con Otabek adelante y así contestan las preguntas de quien quiera unirse —indicó Guang, dejando el casco de Darth Vader sobre una de las sillas —. Leo me ayudará aquí, así que no se preocupen. Si alguien quiere unirse al club ya sabes cuales son los protocolos, ¡buena suerte y sonrían mucho!

—Sí, Guang —respondió, con una sonrisa medio nerviosa.

Junto a Otabek se posicionaron en frente a las mesas que los separaban de los pasillos. Un mantel negro cubría ambas y la colección que mostraban con orgullo decoraba cada rincón, desde figuras originales de los personajes de Star Wars hasta espadas laser de diferentes colores. Yuuri tenía su propia espada en su habitación, pero disfrutaba el tener aquellas en el grupo como si fuesen propias.

Debían estar atentos cada vez que alguien se acercaba, algunas personas querían saber acerca del club y debía explicarles como era el proceso de selección, mientras Otabek observaba a su alrededor. La música del ambiente variaba constantemente, intercalando entre distintos openings de anime y otras series famosas.

En un momento observó un tumulto de personas cerca de su stand. No podía observar bien qué es lo que estaban rodeando porque había una tienda de Doujinshis tapando su vista, pero podía ver que la mayoría eran chicas.

—Al parecer hay algo interesante allí —dijo Otabek, interrumpiendo ese tranquilo silencio que ambos compartían.

—Será algún cosplayer o algo así —se encogió de hombros, si no era Vitya no estaba tan interesado.

—Puede ser… —Otabek dirigió su mirada hacia él, había algo en la mirada de su amigo que le llamó la atención —. ¿Todo está bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió, poniéndole toda su atención. Otabek no era un gran conversador, aunque las cosas eran distintas entre ambos ya que con los años habían establecido una amistad mucho más cercana.

—Estás distraído y nervioso. Miras para todas partes y te sobresaltas —señaló el kazajo. Al parecer estaba preocupado.

Sonrió nervioso, por supuesto que a Otabek le había contado sobre Vitya al igual que a Phichit, pero a ninguno le había mencionado que se conocerían ese día, temía que el excesivo optimismo de su mejor amigo lo pusiese más nervioso, pero la tranquilidad de Otabek solo podía ser beneficiosa.

—Es que estoy esperando a alguien —susurró en respuesta, acercándose más para que escuchase. —¿Recuerdas a chico con el que juego todas las semanas? Quedamos de conocernos hoy, pero eso me tiene nervioso.

—Entiendo—asintió Otabek con gesto pensativo —. ¿A qué hora quedaron de verse?

—No pusimos hora, solo sé que hará un cosplay de Sephiroth. Le dije que estaré en este Stand y como luzco físicamente, pero nada más —respondió, sintiendo ese nerviosismo instalarse en su estómago con solo hablar del tema —. Pero ya no se si sea tan buena idea, ¿Qué pasa si lo decepciono?

—¿Por qué lo harías? Eres una buena persona —Otabek se encogió de hombros, tan despreocupado como siempre —. Y hablan casi todos los días, se conocen. 

Eso era cierto, al menos la parte en la que hablaban casi todos los días. Yuuri realmente quería conocer a Vitya, era normal estar nervioso considerando que jamás lo había visto en persona, ni siquiera una foto de él… Pero algo le decía que todo estaría bien, tenían de esa química sencilla en cada conversación, solo debían trasladarla a una interacción en 3D.

El problema era que Yuuri era un desastre en lo que se refería a interacciones sociales. Con su grupo había logrado soltarse porque tenían los mismos gustos, esperaba que con Vitya fuese así de fácil ya que al menos se movían en los mismos círculos.

—Solo estoy nervioso, no sé si debería escabullirme por ahí o esperar a que me encuentre —respondió.

—Creo que, si pasa una hora más y no te encuentra, puedo acompañarte a buscarlo —Otabek hizo un amago de sonrisa que desapareció rápido en su seria expresión—. No te preocupes, si es un cretino te puedo sacar rápido de allí.

—No es un cretino, Vitya es… —¿qué palabra podía describirlo? Yuuri solo sabía que no le importaría como fuese físicamente, su amigo era una persona amable, coqueta y agradable —. Muy alegre.

Otabek alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más y un cómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos. El evento estaba por llegar a su apogeo, por lo que cada vez más personas se acercaban al puesto del club a hacer preguntas, el bullicio decorando el ambiente.

En algún momento bajó la guardia. Olvidó el nerviosismo entre cada persona que iba a hacer preguntas, distraído como estaba conversando y riendo con Otabek, no se dio cuenta de cierta presencia hasta que estaba justo frente a él.

—¿Yuuri? 

Se giró a quién sea que haya pronunciado su nombre, notando de inmediato un acento fuerte que solo había escuchado en Otabek, cuando se congeló por completo.

Frente a él estaba Sephiroth. O bueno, un cosplay excelente de Sephiroth, solo que el atractivo masculino elevado por mil, y si eso no fuera ya demasiado impactante, el hecho de que el cosplayer a quién Yuuri más admiraba y seguía se encontraba justo frente a él, con una sonrisa que asemejaba un corazón en el rostro y conocía su nombre.

Era Víctor Nikiforov. Allí, en persona frente a él. Y sabía su nombre.

Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa…

—¿Vi-vitya? —tartamudeó, sintiendo el color rojo subir rápidamente por sus mejillas.

No podía ser. ¡Le había costado toda la noche convencerse de que no podían ser la misma persona! El caso era que la idea de Vitya siendo Víctor Nikiforov era demasiado buena para ser real, pero ahora este se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa entusiasmada y él solo podía tartamudear y enrojecer como un tonto, demasiada belleza lo aturdía.

—¡No puedo creer que eres tú! No eres para nada como te imaginaba.

Sintió un apretón en el estómago al escuchar eso, tal vez era un “¡No puedo creer que tengas un aspecto tan penoso!” o algo así, pero su cerebro había olvidado como hilar palabras, la conmoción de conocer a alguien que había admirado por tantos años logró enmudecerlo por completo.

—Hace tanto tiempo que quiero conocerte Yuuri, busqué por todo el evento pero habían muchos puestos de Star Wars —Víctor hizo un puchero, como si su belleza no fuese demasiado, ese gesto era por completo arrebatador. Ni hablar de esos pectorales que dejaba a la vista y que por alguna razón no podía dejar de notar —. ¡Eres tan lindo! Me dijiste lo contrario, ¡pero mírate!

Intentó hablar otra vez, pero solo terminó boqueando y poniéndose nervioso al ver como Víctor se acercaba más. Era una suerte que hubiese una mesa entre los dos, de otra forma presentía que invadiría su espacio personal y aun no estaba preparado para eso.

—Creo que mi amigo perdió la capacidad de hablar, pero aprovecho de presentarme —Otabek alzó una mano, estrechándola con Víctor —. Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, soy amigo de Yuuri.

—Víctor Nikiforov —. Por dios, hasta su sonrisa era perfecta.

Otabek abrió los ojos, la sorpresa era evidente y cuando dirigió su mirada a Yuuri terminó por enrojecer hasta las orejas. Le había hablado a su amigo sobre Víctor Nikiforov muchas veces, algunas con excesivo entusiasmo y ahora se arrepentía, prefería que se lo tragase la tierra.

—No pensé que me encontrarías tan rápido —murmuró, sintiendo demasiado real el rojo de sus mejillas. Odiaba eso, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba colorado se ponía aún más rojo y era peor.

—Te hubiese encontrado antes pero mucha gente quiere sacarse fotos conmigo —Víctor se veía tan feliz mientras él solo era un manojo de nervios —. ¿Puedes salir un rato? me gustaría conversar más, podríamos ir al área de comida, no he comido nada en todo el día y me muero de sed.

—Emmm…

¿Cómo le decía que no? necesitaba una excusa buena, estaba demasiado nervioso y sobrecogido por su presencia y es que no todos los días se puede hablar con alguien que siempre se ha admirado, para encima enterarse de que es el mismo chico con el que hablaba cada día a través de un videojuego. Demasiado que procesar.

Pero era tan difícil decir que no a ese rostro ilusionado. Por un lado de verdad quería conversar con él a solas, conocerlo más e intentar ser amigos en el mundo 3D, pero la timidez no parecía querer abandonarlo.

—Por supuesto que puede salir, Yuuri tampoco ha comido —. La voz de Guang lo sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había acercado a ellos a escuchar la conversación. Al parecer se le estaban pegando los malos hábitos de Phichit —. Le gustan las bolas de arroz y el té frío, somos muchos así que no pasa nada si se tardan.

—¡Excelente! entonces vamos, Yuuri —Víctor respondió entusiasmado antes de que siquiera alcance a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Guang. ¿Desde cuándo era tan bocón? definitivamente tenía que alejarlo de Phichit.

—Espéralo por el costado de allá —Guang apuntó hacia el único sector de su puesto por donde podían salir, y es que con tantas mesas de exhibición y la gente del sector de fotografía estaban un poco apretados —. Irá en seguida.

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo sabes —murmuró enojado a Guang apenas Víctor se alejó. tuvo que contener la emoción de verlo prácticamente brincar hasta donde le habían indicado.

—Desde donde yo estaba no parecía así —. Era difícil enojarse con alguien cuya expresión era tan inocente —. Además, Yuuri, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que no puedes desperdiciar oportunidades. Ese chico es tan atractivo que hasta olvidé que tenía novio y eso que Leo estaba al lado mío. Si te invita a salir, solo ve.

—¡Te escuché! —se escuchó a Leo desde la zona de vestuarios.

—No es cualquier persona, es el amigo de Yuuri con el que siempre juegan online —intervino Otabek, ignorando los reclamos de Leo. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en Yuuri y le sorprendió al ver un poco de reproche en ellos—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? Ni siquiera te dijo que era Víctor Nikiforov, no sé si sea de confianza…

—B-bueno, yo nunca le pregunté su nombre completo —respondió, sintiéndose más cohibido de lo normal. Podía ver a Víctor esperándolo más allá —. Pero creo que todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

El kazajo lo miró fijo por unos segundos, parecía que algo quería decirle pero terminó suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que no hay problema entonces. Espero que te diviertas.

—¡Listo! ya tienes el permiso de tu príncipe protector, ahora ve —Guang lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó en dirección a la salida —. Si ves a Phichit en el camino dile que debe venir a cubrirte. ¡Demórate en volver!

Con una última mirada a Otabek, el cual ya le había dado la espalda, se acercó a Víctor. Ver esa sonrisa de corazón lo puso nervioso otra vez, pero enfocándose en respirar profundo decidió calmarse: había esperado mucho tiempo por conocer a su amigo, el hecho de que fuese su ídolo no debía afectar su percepción de quien era, eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Lamento la tardanza, ¿vamos? —preguntó, intentando sostenerle la mirada. Tendría que averiguar como acostumbrarse a ese rostro sin enrojecer.

—Vamos. A ver si alcanzamos a ir al área de videojuegos, quiero patearte el trasero en vivo y en directo. 

Víctor volvió a sonreír y esta vez pudo sentir una extraña paz. Ahí estaba aquel amigo con el que había compartido tantas confidencias en los últimos meses y el solo pensar eso logró que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

—Ya quisieras.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola gente! Luego de unas cuantas peticiones, decidí subir los caps que tengo de este fic a Ao3. Esta en pausa ya que estoy enfocándome en los otros tres que tengo en emisión, pero de todas formas lo dejaré aquí para cuando retome las actus <3


End file.
